A smile
by opalthehappypanda
Summary: Peridot and Lapis start bonding after "Barn Mates". Lapis may or may not have kissed Peridot. Maybe.(This is before Too Short To Ride).


**A/N: I got the idea for this fanfic from some comics and the episode "Barn Mates" Things about me'#1 My favorite color is blue #2 This is my first fanfiction #3 I love music. ( This is before "Too Stort To Ride") Enjoy! =)**

Lapis was flying around the barn to DO something. Well, that and to think about why her face heated up when Peridot smiled at her.(Barn Mates) Why did her face feel like it was on fire? And why was that smile so… so… CUTE!

"Lapis! Hey, Lapis! Lapis!" Speak of the Diamond the gem she was thinking about was yelling at her. With a scowl on her face, Lapis looks down to see Peridot jumping up and down trying to get Lapis attention.

Peridot wanted to show Lapis the upgrades she made on the 'TV' as Steven called it. She able to make the 'TV' thinner and lighter so she can lift and move it though she knew Lapis didn't really care about technology she was the only gem she can show the upgraded 'TV' to.

Lapis staring at Peridot with a small blush on her face ' _Why is Peridot trying to get m_ -' The thought ended by Lapis flying into the silo that she likes to sit on after that whole Malachite episode.

Peridot saw the whole moment Lapis is in the air the next she's falling from hitting that tower thing she likes to sit on. Running over to Lapis Peridot completely forgot about the 'TV'. After tripping and falling about five times Peridot finally got to Lapis. She hadn't moved after falling. Once Peridot was next to Lapis she looked to see if her gem was fine. It was fine.

Peridot very carefully pulled Lapis over her head and onto her shoulders then Peridot started to drag Lapis back to the barn.

Peridot well never say this out loud but she was worried about hated seeing Lapis like this. At least she looked peaceful.

Peridot set Lapis on her pile of hay. ' _She looks so peaceful.'_ Peridot sat next to her on the floor and was planning on staying there until Lapis woke up.

Lapis was being plagued by nightmares. She saw Jasper ,Yellow Diamond, and her Pearl. All of them laughing at her with a sick kind of gleam in their eyes. Then she saw Peridot looking at her as if she hated Lapis. That look hurt most of all. That's when everything went black.

Peridot was still in the same spot when she saw Lapis arm move and grab Peridot then pull her into a sleepy but loving hug. Peridot went all rigid when Lapis grabbed her. They've been lying like this for some time and Peridot didn't know what to had buried her face into Peridots chest.

The next time Lapis moved she grabbed Peridot's visor and put it on her own face then she looked up at Peridot's face smiled then grabbing Peridot's face and pulled her into a kiss was short and sweet. Peridot jumped back in shock with a very dark green blush that reached her neck. ' _What was that? Some kind of way to fuse?_

Peridot ran out of the barn all the while tripping and falling onto to her face. Her visor wasn't there to protect her eyes. Spitting grass out of her mouth Peridot continued running on all fours until she fell into the hole the Rudy ship left. Once in the hole, Peridot laid there on her back thinking about what in the stars just happened. Contemplating her life , Homeworld,Earth,The Cluster and even Lapis.

While Peridot's contemplating everything, Lapis starts to wake up. Using her elbows to push herself into a sitting position. Looking around she sees that some of the 'hay' as Steven calls it seemed to have been moved by someone. Wait. Peridot, the silo, Peridot being CUTE?! Lapis face felt warm _really_ warm. _" Stop! Stop thinking about Peridot! You hate her remember? Wait. Hate. That's a strong word."_

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Lapis stood up. Walking out of the barn Lapis was thinking about the what did Steven say? He was dreaming? Yeah dreaming that's it! In her 'dream' Peridot was there. Hang on why is everything tinted yellow? Bringing a hand to her face she found a visor. And who's visor was it? Hmmm a little green gem whose name starts with a P. Yep, it's Peridot's. But how did… oh. So her 'dream' must not have been a 'dream' after all. Oh, stars then that means she really did kiss Peridot. Taking the visor off Lapis started looking for Peridot.

Peridot heard Lapis walking closer and closer to her, and started to panic. _'Is she coming to shatter me?!'_

Lapis found Peridot in the ruby hole. She had moved so she was curled up in a ball.

" I think this is yours," said Lapis while tossing the visor to Peridot who jumped at the sound of Lapis monotone voice. Peridot looked up to see Lapis staring at her. Lapis noted that Peridot's eyes were really sky blue not green.

Peridot grabbed her visor and put/Shoved it back on to her face and winced at the pain. "Ah, yes thank you Lazu-"

" You can call me Lapis. We're not on Homeworld anymore." cut off Lapis.

"Oh well okay then, Lapis." Peridot hesitated " Are you feeling better?" Peridot asked shyly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lapis answered.

Peridot looked at her than her feet then her hands. And up to where Lapis was standing only to see her skirt move away from the edge of the hole Peridot was still sitting out of the hole she saw Lapis walking back to the barn.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT . . .**

Peridot was rewatching "Camp Pining Hearts" on her upgraded TV sitting only an inch from the screen.

Lapis was downstairs when the "Camp Pining Hearts" intro. Curious she climbed up the ladder to see Peri's face glued to the screen. Moving to the couch with a look of amazement on her face.

"T-there are five seasons of "Camp Pining Hearts" with 30 episodes each. Do you want to watch them with me?" Peridot asked.

"Can we watch them all?" Lapis asked.

Peridot smiled and said "Yes we can." and with that, the gems had a "Camp Pining Hearts" marathon for the next two weeks watching and rewatching the tapes to their hearts content.( pun intended)

THE END …

Kidding! HA! No there's more … =) ( I got you guys didn't I? hehe.)

Lapis and Peridot are on the roof of the barn talking about well anything andEVERYTHING. But the one thing that Peridot's mind kept coming back to was that Lapis had not only kissed her but cuddled Peridot too. Just thinking about it made her face heat up. _' Am I blushing!? Augh?'_

Lapis looked over at Peridot who was on her left and saw that she blushing. _'Why is she blushing ? Is she thinking … oh no, she is. We need to talk about it.'_

"Peridot we need to talk" Peridot jumped then turned to Lapis. "About what?"

"About how kissed you a month ago." Looking at Peridot to see her reaction she then continues "We can't just not talk about it. And I know that you keep thinking about it. Can w-"

"How do you know?" Peridot asked darkly.

"Part of me was still awake but I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry if I made this weird." When Lapis finished she was waiting for some kind of outburst but it never came.

Abruptly a green hand gently pulled her face into a kiss. It ended as fast as it started, but this time, the two just start into each other's eyes.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Peridot and Lapis jumped and spun around only to see Garnet standing there with her arms across her chest. "Steven wanted me to check on you two but that seems to not to be necessary." Giving the two a knowing smile then turning and jumping off the barn's roof and started heading to the warp pad.

Seeing the warp pad go off. The blue and green gem looked at each other than the warp pad and back at each other. Finely Peridot spoke up "What just happened?"

"I -I I don't know."

 **END. ( For real this time)**

 **A/N: Plz comment and stuff. Oh! And give me ships and prompts to write cause I've nothing. Good Day!**


End file.
